The Daughter of Goku
by Son Guri
Summary: Son Guri is Goku and Chi-Chi's daughter and second child. She is younger than Gohan by two years, and wants nothing more than to protect the people she loves. However, deep-down, she harbors a seed of resentment for her father. She doesn't even know it, but it blossoms as she grows older.


Everything whisked by before her eyes. Her brother kidnapped and then saved, her father dying, her brother being kidnapped again and trained. The arrival of alien warriors, her father coming back, and then everyone leaving for an alien planet. She was four when all of this ended, clinging to her mother's dress. She watched as her father refused to come home. Deep down, a seed of resentment for this sprouted. It would only grow as the time went by.

Son Guri was five years old when the news that Frieza was coming to Earth spread along. She was with her older brother, Gohan, at Capsule Corp. She went with Bulma in her little plane to the area. When they arrived, a teen with purple hair was fighting Frieza and King Cold. He seemed to dispose of them easily. Everyone approached him with caution, but seemed to relax when he proved himself friendly. He told them of how Goku would be landing soon, within a few hours. Everyone went eagerly, except Vegeta who grumbled the whole way.

Guri ran to her brother, "Big Brother, can you carry me please?" She tugged on his arm slightly.

"Of course sis." He hoisted her up on his back and began to fly with the rest of the group to the spot Goku should be landing at. Her hair was in a braid and it flew behind her in the wind.

It took about three hours, Guri had resigned to entertaining herself by wrapping herself around Piccolo's cape. This annoyed the Namekian greatly, but he held his tongue for the small child's sake. He knew she was just excited. This would be the first time she would properly see her father in her lifetime. When the ship crashed into the ground, Gohan swooped Guri up and everybody ran to the site.

The instant that Goku had set foot outside the small ship, he was nearly tackled back in by his children. He merely laughed and held them close to him as they latched onto him. He walked up and out of the crater the impact had made and set his children down before ruffling their hair.

Guri watched the purple haired mystery teen ask her father to speak in private so they went. She went over to Bulma, who picked her up with a small huff.

"That Goku..." Bulma shook her head slightly, Guri looked confused. The older woman smiled and began tickling the small girl in her arms. Guri squealed and laughed, Gohan looked over and grinned. Everyone, even the few that wouldn't admit it, were glad for Goku's return. Time passed and the boy waved to everyone and departed in a strange machine.

Guri was transferred over to her father, she snuggled into his chest as he spoke. She didn't quite know what he said, she was content to be in her father's arms. In the moment she had blinked, they had been transported in the house. She looked around confused.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi dropped a bag and ran to him, hugging him. Goku laughed and wrapped an arm around his wife, holding her close.

"Hey Chi-Chi! Missed you." He grinned and pulled back. "I'm gonna train Gohan and Guri. Okay?"

"What? No! Why would I let you train our children?!" Guri looked between her parents worriedly, shimmying from her father's arms and running to her and her brother's room. She played some simple games with him, he would always let her win. She giggled happily and clapped whenever she did win.

After around an hour, there was a knock on the bedroom door and Goku opened it. "Hey kiddos, come on. I'm taking you out to see Piccolo."

"Oh, I like Mr. Piccolo!" Guri hopped up and ran to her father, who swooped her up and held her. Gohan took a minute to clean and got up, walking over.

Goku placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder and they were teleported to a flat, plain like area. Guri looked around confused. "Alright Gohan," Goku spoke after setting Guri down, "go find Piccolo and spar with him. I'm gonna teach your little sister the basics."

Gohan nodded and flew towards the Namekian. Goku took the time to show Guri how to ease into a fighting stance and then fall into it naturally. Her brows furrowed as she messed it up, growing frustrated and kicking a rock. He ruffled his hair and continue to teach her.

With-in the hour, she got it and clapped for herself. "I did it daddy! Did you see that?"

"Yeah! Great job Guri, you're a natural!" Goku smiled and ruffled her hair. Guri beamed. "Now, I'm gonna show you how to produce your ki and use it to fly!"

"Cool!" She paused, thinking. "What's ki?"

"Oh, um, hm. It's your energy!" Guri tilted her head and though about it some more, before nodding and grinning. "That makes sense!"

So the two sat on the ground, Goku showed her how to materialize it in her hands. She gaped in awe, it took her a few tries but she it got it down quickly. She showed it off excitedly, which had Goku laughing. They stopped when Piccolo was set flying past them. Goku stood and stopped a ki blast from Gohan.

"Gohan, Piccolo," Goku scolded, frowning. "You might hit Guri, keep your fight over there!"

"Sorry dad!" Gohan waved and flew back across the field, Piccolo followed with a small smile.

Goku went back to training Guri, being patient and showing her how to float. After Goku had shown her how to fly around, it had grown too dark to continue. They all went in and retired for the night.

"Hey, big brother?" Guri asked as they lay in the dark.

"Yeah?" He whispered. "How long do we train for?"

Gohan didn't respond for a few seconds. "Until the day the androids arrive. It'll be about three years..."

"Oh, okay... Good night big brother..." She whispered and turned over to go to sleep, knowing that she had a long day of training ahead of her tomorrow.

"Yeah, night sis..." Gohan mumbled before falling asleep quickly. He was exhausted.

-

In the morning, Goku woke her up. "How do you feel Guri? Wanna learn how to fight today?"

Guri sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking at him. "Good, and that sounds fine..." She yawned. She squealed in surprise as she was scooped up and carried to the dining room. Breakfast commenced, all of them ate as much as they could. Piccolo and Chi-Chi stared, still shocked by the amount of food and Saiyan could take. Afterwards, Gohan and Guri were told to go change out of their nightclothes.

Goku placed clothes in Guri's hands, "This is your gi, change into this. Gohan will help you if you need it." She nodded eagerly and the two kids went to change.

Guri had on black spandex and a gi top like her father's, however, it had no symbol. She put on the boots that looked like her father's as well. She went to her mother and sat while she had her braid fixed. When the two went outside, Goku and Piccolo had already left. Gohan began to float, reminding Guri of what to do and flying at her speed and a few feet below her encase she gave out.

The landed in the field and this time, Goku sparred with Gohan. Piccolo showed Guri how to punch without hurting herself and how to kick. He showed her ki blasts and how to do all of this while flying as well.

With-in a few days, Guri was sparring with everyone. This countinued for the three years as they waited for the day the androids would arrive.


End file.
